sonassandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Hijack
er mer gerd hijack This page serves as a nexus for roleplaying, and roleplaying resources. Current Roleplays Archived Roleplays Roleplay Resources Under here you'll find a number of resources to help you create roleplays! These resources can be used to generate characters and roleplay scenarios quick and easily. Character Creator Within this section you'll find resources to help you create original characters, or render existing characters in a format easy for use in roleplaying. Creation Here (Insert template) is the template that can be used to create your character and lay them out in an easy means for all to view, these are the sections that require your completion. Colour: There are several colour options available that will change the colour of the template. The choices are grey, blue, green, red, orange and purple. Quote: A fancy quote, that epitomises your character. Perhaps its their motto, something they said once or a witty comeback, just try to make it original, and try to make it not terrible. User: This is for your name, so we know who's character this is! Name: Your characters name. Species: Your characters species. Born: The date of the characters birth, add brackets with their actual birth date at the time of the roleplay. Gender: Predictable, are they male, or female? Height: This is to decide whether they're a giant or a midget. Weight: How heavy they are Faction: What galactic faction they belong to. If they are not associated with a major faction, it may be better to place something to represent this, such as 'Mercenary' or 'Independent'. Rank: The rank of your character within that faction. Stats: See below Companions: See below Allies: Allies are major NPCs, or other RP characters that are allied with yours, these differ from companions in that they aren't directly following you. Equipment: The equipment of your character, here you should list their armour, weaponry and other equipment. Remember, your character only has so many arms to carry guns, and can't simultaneously keep a dozen different vehicles at his beckon call. Traits: See below Virtues: See below Vices: See below Biography: The Biography is the descriptor of your character. You use this to quickly describe them, their lives and how thats gone for them. You don't need a full autobiography, just something short and sweet (3-4 paragraphs, top) that tells other RPers about your character. Appearance: In here, you can describe the appearance of your character, from their long flowing locks, to their knobbly knees, and if you feel it necessary, how they dress. Personality: This section is used to describe your character's personality, their quirks and their nature. Stats Each character has 6 stats. Strength, speed, endurance, intelligence, charisma and luck, each of these representing a part of his/her nature. I would advise you lean your stats towards representing the race of your character (Jiralhanae being leant towards strength, Kig-Yar speed, so on.). You have 33 points to distribute between all the stats. You may also chose not to use all your points, to represent a lower skilled character. *Strength: Strength represents how strong they are, directly proportionate to how much they can lift, how hard they can hit, or how much they can carry. A higher strength stat shows they can easily overpower weaker characters. *Agility: Agility not only governs how quickly they can move, but how deftly they move, and how quickly they can react. Faster characters can not only out run their foes, but they can scramble up surfaces and evade an enemy. *Endurance: Endurance governs the resilience and stamina of a character. Somebody with a high stamina can take lots of damage and go long distances. *Intelligence: Intelligence represents the ability of a character to out think their opponents. Those with high intelligence are skilled at tactics, puzzle solving and technical issues. *Charisma: Charisma is the characters ability to charm and beguile those around him. Those with high charisma tend to be charismatic individuals who can talk down their enemies and bring others around to their train of thought. *Luck: Luck governs pure dumb luck. Those with high luck may find themselves escaping bad situations more easily, finding exactly what they need when they need it, or just being lucky enough to pull the right switch when they need to. Companions Companions are supporting characters for you to use to add depth to your main character. They are the Garrus Vakarian to your Commander Shepherd, Tails to your Sonic, Cortana to your Master Chief, so on. They can take a lot of forms, such as a loyal follower, non-corporeal artificial intelligence, a spy master or a slave. Characters should probably have one to four companions. Companions fit into one of four categories. *''Guardians'' are companions especially devoted to the protection of their charge. Bodyguards, blood brothers and escorts all fulfil this role. *''Advisors'' are a broad category that covers anybody that gives advice. This may be somebody who advises on military tactics, trading, navigation, an aide, servant, etc. *''Technicals'' are those who specialises in various fields, such as engineering, weapon smithing or medicine, and keep those around them in the fight for longer. *''Agents'' are specialists who fulfil more shady roles, such as spies, assassins, scouts, hunters and trackers. Below are several tables of examples of companions, but feel free to create new ones. Traits Traits represent their skills and abilities, usually on the physical spectrum. An example may be your character is difficult to kill, surviving wounds that would of slain a lesser warrior thrice over, or a natural born leader, or they may suffer from lingering wounds that slow them, or particularly fearsome scars. They may be a specialist with a certain weapon, or technique, or just a natural part of their biology, such as a Jiralhanae's strength, or a Kig-Yar's senses. Each character shouldn't have any more than 7 traits (Though you can have less) and ideally, you shouldn't have any more than 2 from one 'class' of traits. *''Racial Traits'' are benefits of your character's species *''Combat Skills'' are skills they've learned to aid combat, such as dual wielding or duelling, Weapon Skills which represent skill with a certain weapon, such as swords, sniper rifles, explosives. *''Skills'' are more generic abilities, such as leadership, acrobatics, stealthy, etc. *''Physical Traits'' are traits derived from your character's physique, such as old wounds, cybernetics, unusual strength, etc. Below is a table of examples of traits but feel free to create new ones. Vices and Virtues Vices and Virtues: Vices and virtues are the characters skills, abilities, and their handicaps. For example, a character could have the virtue of being benevolent, kindly, or pious, or he could be a tyrant, ruling his clan with draconian measures and executing anybody that looks at him oddly. While I encourage users to create inventive and relevant vices and virtues, I will include a list of examples to use. A virtue may handicap you, while a vice may make certain actions easier. You can also choose VnVs based on your race selection. Be careful of making your character horrendously bent over to being too virtuous, and instead try to balance them out. Below is two tables of examples of vices and virtues, and racial vices and virtues but feel free to create new ones. Faction Creator Sometimes you want to bring a knife to a gun fight. Sometimes just having a collection of characters isn't enough. Sometimes you need an army. This section you'll find the resources to create original factions, or place existing factions into an easy to view template. Creation This (Insert template) is the template that can be used to create your faction and lay them out in an easy means for all to view, these are the sections that require your completion. Colour: There are several colour options available that will change the colour of the template. The choices are grey, blue, green, red, orange and purple. Quote: The motto of your faction, or their battle cry, etc User: This is you! Name: The name of your faction! Type: What type of faction, like a UNSC army unit, a Sangheili Keep, a Jiralhanae Clan, etc. Allegiance: To whom do they owe their allegiance? The UNSCDF, the Covenant, somebody else maybe? Date formed: What date did they form? This isn't always applicable. Allies: Who are they allied with? Another army unit, brothers from another keep, etc? Units: Major units that function as part of the faction, such as smaller military formations inside themselves. Leader(s): Who lead this faction? Notable members: Notable members of this faction. Speciality: See below. Stats: See below. Resources: See below. History: This history is, well, how this faction came to be, and how they got to where they are now. A few paragraphs should be sufficient to describe how it was formed, its past actions, etc. Iconography: Iconography represents their uniforms, heraldry and other things unique to their appearance. Culture: Culture is the general nature of this faction, their personality. How they act, their behaviour and their attitudes. Speciality Specialities represent the unique abilities of your faction, in terms of military style, military tactics, economic strength and diplomatic skills. You should ideally pick one from every category. *Military represents what they specialise in, whether it be light infantry, heavy armour or air support. *Tactics are the speciality tactics of their forces, such as drop assault, siege or hit and run. *Economy is how they earn their money, whether its by the government supporting them, piracy or slavery. *Diplomacy shows their abilities to talk to their foes, such as eloquent discussion, underhanded bribery or forceful coercion. Stats Each faction has 6 stats. Population, Military, Training, Technology, Integrity, Fame/Infamy each of these representing their numbers and abilities. I would advise you lean your stats towards representing the faction, such as a Covenant form has no population, but has high military and technology, while a UNSC force would have lower tech but higher training. You have 33 points to distribute between all the stats. You may also chose not to use all your points, to represent a smaller group. *Population is how big the population of your faction is. This isn't always applicable, such as in military units, small groups of mercenaries, etc. *Military is indicative of their military strength, in terms of manpower and equipment. *Training shows how well trained your faction is, with a higher score being regimented and disciplined, and a lower score representing a poorly trained rabble. *Technology is the technological aptitude of your faction, how advance they are and how powerful their weaponry is. *Integrity is the trustworthiness of your faction, showing how much somebody would trust you. A low integrity shows they're likely to betray their allies. *Fame/Infamy represents how well known your faction is. Resources A faction has 3 resources, and 17 points to share between them. These resources represent their ability to finance and continue their fighting. *Wealth measures the amount of money they have at their disposal, allowing them to buy what they need when they need it. *Raw Materials shows the amount materials they have to construct bases, weapons, vehicles and warships, to replace losses. *Supplies are how much spare ammunition, food and fuel supplies they have, allowing them to remain in battle longer. Creating a Roleplay In this section, you'll find guides to crafting a roleplay. Setting The setting is probably one of the most important parts you need to establish for the Roleplay. The setting allows you to discern the story, the plot and the forces immediately. While you're not absolutely limited to these, theres three main eras that can provide the most interesting roleplay opportunities. Insurrection: Setting a roleplay during the Insurrection gives you a premium opportunity for some human on human violence. A particularly dark period in human history, the UNSC is trying fervently to stop the uprisings ripping the UEG apart. There's also the possibility of a story set during a internal Covenant struggle, such as Grunt rebellion, or the Taming of the Hunters. The Great War: The most common option is to set the roleplay during the Great War. The Human-Covenant War is, of course, the setting of the Halo video games, and there's still plenty of opportunities for battle during the 27 years of war. Post War: I don't know about you, but in my mind, the post war climate is something like the wild west. Lots of folks, armed with a lot of guns, with no purposes. With the Covenant client races scattered and left purposely, dangerous Covenant splinters, human rebellions and a lot of open territory between, there's room for a real mean battle. Where? There's a lot of great locations to fight it out on. A disparate human colony, torn apart by internal warfare, an industrialised world coming under the threat of orbital bombardment, a Covenant homeworld torn between factions during or after the schism, a rough and ready colony that harbours criminals and mercenaries, or a ancient forerunner super structure, orbiting a distant star. The choice is up to you. Story The story is pretty vital here. People want a reason to fight, and become invested in your RP. There should ultimately be a goal to this. Maybe its a fevered defence to protect a colony, a rush to stop a wayward weapon of mass destruction being turned on its owners, a ancient artefact that's in danger of fallen into the wrong hands, or just a group of drifters coming together in the face of an unbeatable enemy. Your plot should, obviously, make sense, and should fit into environment. Forces Your last part to decide is in no way the most unimportant. Now you have to pick who's coming to the fight. Human-Covenant War is easy, as you have the Covenant and the humans, and the Insurrection is pretty easy too, with the UNSC, and the Innies, but its the post war stories that can offer some exciting line ups. You've got the ex-Covenant client races, with warlords, pirates and brigands made out of once proud warriors, you have the more well organized Covenant Remnant, the returning Insurrection and the shadowy machinations of ONI.